


Love Is Not A Victory March

by pinlcdog



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, aaron is his foster brother, and yall already know i love these foster care au's, but then he's not, cause i never stop, george is hamiltons foster dad, google translate french lmao, its 3:04 am and im suffering, jeffersons a dick at first, lafayettes dad sucks ass, sappy and shit, yall already know alex is an orphan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinlcdog/pseuds/pinlcdog
Summary: Alexander Hamilton never had a group of friends before. Mostly because it was hard to make friends in an orphanage when he knew they would inevitably get spilt up. George and Martha came along with their adopted son Aaron and change Alexander's life. They gave him a shot at everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmao wassup fam. imma let yall know ive never finished a chaptered fic and imma try real hard because I'm tired of being a quitter so here yall go

          Before Alex had met the Washington’s, he lived in an orphanage in New York City. Needless to say, he was kind of surprised to hear that they’d come all the way from Maryland for him. “Oh,” he’d said in shock. “Kinda far, isn’t it?”

          Martha simply shrugged. “We wanted to meet you.”

          Alex picked up his suitcase from the floor. “I’m pretty sure they could’ve just drove me.”

          “Nonsense.” Martha waved her hand. “My husband and your adoptive brother are waiting in the car.” She turned to face Alex and looked at him sincerely. “I don’t want you to be nervous. They’re both very nice. We might ask a lot of questions because we didn’t want to look at your file. Seemed like an invasion of privacy.”

          Alex nodded. “That’s fine.”

          They walked to the front door and Martha turned to Alex once more. “Anyone to say goodbye to?”

          Alex nearly scoffed. The closest thing he had to a friend were the 2 goldfish he so creatively named Tom and Jerry. Alex doubted they would miss him. “No.” he muttered.

          Martha held the door open and led him to a black car, in which he put his clothes and books in. He reached for the car door handle. This was it, he was finally getting adopted. Alex had been in the orphanage for 4 years now. He did fine with change but he didn’t know these people. Martha seemed nice enough but he’d just met her. There was no use worrying so he took a deep breath and opened the door.

         Alex sat and smiled at the 2 unfamiliar individuals in the car. “Hi, I’m Alexander Hamilton.” He’d been called charming before, surely he could pull this off. He learned that the fellow sitting next to him was Aaron Burr, who was technically his adoptive brother. The guy driving was George Washington and the lady sitting in the passenger seat was Martha Washington. That was easy enough and it wasn’t like they had a family of 14.

          Martha was right. They did ask a lot of questions.

         “I hear you have a bit of an accent. Where are you from?” George asked.

          Alexander mentally cursed. He’d been working on his accent for years now and he still couldn’t get rid of it. “I’m from the Caribbean. But before that Puerto Rico, sir.” Alex answered.

          “Can you speak Spanish?” Aaron asked.

           “Well I was only in Puerto Rico for a little while before I moved to the Caribbean, but yes I can speak Spanish. And French which was my first language. Plus what Americans call Caribbean English.” Alexander explained.

           Aaron looked at him confused. “What’s the difference between Caribbean English and regular English?”

          “It’s more broken up than regular English. When I first came here I was so used to Caribbean English that I spoke it all the time and no one ever understood me.” Alex elaborated.

          Martha chuckled. “Very long winded. I like it. Did you like the Caribbean?”

          “Umm,” Alexander didn’t really like to think about the Caribbean. Before the hurricane, he would’ve said yes. They were poor and they never had a lot but it was beautiful there and it was home. After the hurricane his image of the Caribbean was forever tainted by dirt, fallen trees, collapsed buildings, ruble, and destruction. Alex hadn’t been home in a long time. “I liked it sometimes.” Alex replied, oddly quiet.

         The drive was quite long. Martha slept while holding George’s hand, Aaron texted the whole time and Alex just watched where he was going. He always like to watch where he was headed, just in case he ever needed to come back.”

 

-                      -                       -                       -                       -                       -

 

          The Washington’s house wasn’t small but it wasn’t big. When they stepped inside Martha clapped her hands together. “Aaron, you’ll show Alex to his room, won’t you? George and I will order pizza.”

          Aaron led Alex upstairs and to a room to the left. “This is your room.” He twiddled his thumbs for a minute. “Um, let me know if you need anything.”

          Alex reached out his hand. “Wait,” he bit his lip while Aaron looked at him. “They’re nice?”

          Aaron nodded immediately. “Very. As long as you don’t, like, murder someone they’re pretty chill.”           

          Alex lowered his voice to a whisper. “Have they ever done anything bad? Like really bad?”

          “Never.” Aaron responded.

          “Okay. What do they do?” Alex asked out of pure curiosity.

           “Dad is a principle and Mom is a teacher.” Aaron said tentatively.

          “You call them mom and dad?”

          Aaron felt borderline uncomfortable. “Yeah. They’ve been mom and dad ever since I could remember.” Aaron turned indicating that he wanted to leave. “Anything else?”

          Alex shook his head. “Nope, thanks though.”

          Aaron sighed. “My rooms right down the hall, just knock if you need anything.”

          “You could close the door for me?” Alex asked before Aaron left.

          Aaron couldn’t help but think that the phrase was worded weirdly. He just ignored it and closed the door on his way out.

          Alex managed to unpack half his belongings before the pizza arrived. The whole time he muttered about his English. In the orphanage, he mostly focused on math and history. Mostly history. He needed to correct some of his English. The comment George made on his accent made him a little self-conscious. Alex cleared his mind when he heard Martha alerting him that the pizza was done. When he sat with his pizza he cleared his throat.

         “When will I be starting school/” Alex inquired.

         Martha looked sort of surprised. “We thought you might want a week or two to get settled but we could enroll you earlier if that’s what you want.”

          Alex nodded. “Yes, please. I would like to start as soon as possible.”

         George chuckled. “I’m glad to see you’re excited about school. You’ll be attending the school where Martha and I work so I can enroll you as early as Monday if you’d like that?”

         “Yes, sir. You both work at the same school.”

         Martha and George nodded.

         “Scandalous.” Alex comment. He was immediately mortified by his lack of a brain-to-mouth filter. “Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. My mother always told me my brain and my mouth ran side by side. I’ve never had a brain to mouth filter but I promise I’m working on it. I feel-“

          Alex gets cut off by Martha’s laugh. “Yeah the PTA moms thought so too.” She continued to laugh while George slowly turned red.

           Alex let out nervous laughs until he got cut off by a loud banging at the door. His eyes widen in fear. “What is that? Who’s that?”

           Aaron simply rolled his eyes. “Is that Lafayette?” Martha asked.

           “Probably.” Aaron muttered. “I’ll get it.” But before he even stood all the way up, the front door opened. Aaron sighed. “Jesus H. Christ Lafayette you can’t break into our house.”

          “Well if you’re going to be vague in your text messages, I just have to assume you’ve been kidnapped.”

           “You knew that I was alright” Aaron argued.

           “Yes but how could I possibly pass up a chance to annoy you. Pas du tout! Plus the others are nosy little cochonnes. They demand to find out what you were up to.” Lafayette explained. “Oh, who are you?”

          “I’m Alex.” Alexander smiled a bit. He liked the looks of this man.

          Lafayette raised an eyebrow. “Oh Aaron, il est tres mignon.”

          Alex giggled at the compliment. “Je vous remercie.”

          “Yeah, he speaks French.” Aaron said rubbing his temples.

          Lafayette shrigged his shoulders. “That’s alright, I’ll say it English too. You’re very cute monsieur.” He shook his head. His phone started ringing, when he looked at the phone he smiled a bit. “Oh, I’ve got to take this but Aaron you owe Theo an apology. Bye-bye maman et papa.” Martha and George laughed at Lafayette’s antics. “I presume I’ll be seeing you soon?” Lafayette hit Alex with a smolder that made his cheeks flush red.

          “Definitely.” He stuttered out. Alex couldn’t help it, Lafayette was cute and flirty and it made him a little nervous.

          Lafayette answered his phone. He blew kisses at everyone while the person end spoke. Lafayette rolled his eyes and turned and walked towards the door. “Yeah I realize that now. By the way, fuck you John.” The last thing that was heard before Lafayette left was, “Yes, he’s cute don’t be so thirsty.”

           Aaron sighed and sat. Alex felt bad for some reason. “What’s wrong?” Alex asked quietly.

          “My apologies, he can be a bit forward… and a bit flirty, I guess.” Aaron explained.

            Alex shrugged. “That’s alright. I liked him.” He felt a bit tired since he hadn’t slept the whole car ride. Alex stood. “Thanks for the pizza but I’m gonna go to bed. Goodnight.” He couldn’t bring himself to stick around. Alex figured he was the reason Aaron was so uncomfortable. He went to his room and finished unpacking. Before he got into bed, a firm knock was heard at the door so Alex went and got it.

          It was George so Alex gestured for him to come in. “What’s wrong?” George asked him.

          Alex tensed up. “I’m sorry, sir. I figured I was making Aaron a bit uncomfortable. I thought it might be better if I just left.”

           George shook his head. “Aaron’s always borderline uncomfortable. He’s an acquired taste but you’ll get used to him.”

          Alexander smiled at him and nodded. “Yes, sir. I’m sure I will.”

          “You don’t have t call me sir.” George said, clapping a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Get some rest, son.”

         Alex felt his smile twitch. George had only said it once. He could let it slide just this once.

 

                        -                       -                       -                       -                                   -

 

            Monday morning was wild and eventful. After Alex got ready and headed downstairs, George handed him a map of the school.

            “Ask Aaron if you need anything, okay? He’s waiting outside, he’ll drive you, okay?” George informed him.

          “Yes, okay.” Alexander nodded and laughed a little.

           George lowered his voice. “Just between you and me, the kids there can be mean, so if you’re nervous and you let it show, they’ll rip you a new asshole.”

          Alexander let out a surprised laugh at the advice. “Yes, sir. I’ll keep that in mind.” Alex turned and walked out the door.

          When he got into the car, Aaron told him, “We’re picking up a friend if that’s alright?”

          Alex nodded. “Of course. Is it the French one?”

          “No, he’s actually really loaded.” Aaron said, switching lanes. “He probably has like 3 cars. Yet he’s pretty enough to still ask for gas money.”

          After that it was a bit awkward and quiet but then Alex remembered what George said about Aaron. “Look I know that it’ll take a while for you to get used to me and if you ever feel the need to tell me to shut up or get out or even yell at me, you can. And I get that you don’t know me and I don’t know you and I don’t know how Martha and George feel about me but I’m kind of nervous because-“

          “Alexander take a breath.” Aaron inhaled and exhaled with Alex. “George and Martha like you, I’m sure. Why are you nervous?”

          Alex’s eyes drifted down. “Because if I go back, I’m on my own. They’ll keep me there till I’m 18 and then they’ll kick me out. People usually get adopted by my age. You people are my last chance to finish high school and have a shot at a future.” He finished as they pulled into someone’s drive way.

          “If I have anything to do with it, I’m going to make sure you have a shot. Trust me.” Aaron cleared his throat. “Now, my friends name is Hercules and he might scare you but really he’s the nicest person I know.” He honks the horn and a guy comes out of the house.

          “Dude, John got majorly fucked up last night.” Hercules said climbing into the back seat. “Hello, I’m Hercules Mulligan.” He held out his hand and Alex twisted around to take his hand.

          “Alexander Hamilton.” Alex introduced himself.

          “Is he coming to school?” Aaron asked.

           “Probably.” Hercules shrugged. “You know John. He’ll OD on some Tylenol and tough it out.”

          “Who’s John?” Alex asked, confused.

          “John’s a lil angry Latino guy but he’s cool.” Hercules explained.

          “Yeah, you’ll like him. He has a morning class with you.” Aaron tells Alex.

           “You seem cool.” Hercules commented. “And Lafayette was right, you are pretty.”

           Alex tried to repress his blush and ultimately failed. “Thank you.” He said.

           Hercules laughed. “Awe look at Alex he’s blushing.”

          Alex’s face burned bright red. “I-I, I’m not blushing. Don’t spread lies.”

          Aaron pulled into the parking lot, packed with high school students. “Good luck, dude.” Hercules said, leaving the car.

          “Okay I think John has most of your morning classes. When you walk in there’s gonna be a kinda small latino guy. He had a lot of freckles and curly hair. He’s probably wearing hangover clothes.” Aaron explains.

           Alex bites his lip and sighs. “Okay.” He turns to open the car door but Aaron grabs his arm and stops him.

           “One more thing. Talk less, smile more.”

           “Um, thanks, I guess.” Alex said, not sure how to take it. He knew he rambled sometimes but was he really that bad? Alex exited the car and wanted to get back in immediately as a sudden wave of panic washed over him. “Wait, Aaron.” Alex’s voice cracked.

          Aaron walked over to his side of the car. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

          “I’ve never even been to a real school before. I don’t even know what to do. I can’t do this.” Alex’s breath quickened. Why did he think he could do this? He’s never even seen a public school before.

          “Hey, I know you can do this. We’re in the same building. Plus, dad’s just in the front office. If you get too scared just go to him, alright?” Aaron grabbed Alex’s hands to calm him.

          Alex cleared his throat and held back his tears. “Yeah, okay.” His voice quivered a bit but he tried to ignore it for the sake of his own pride. He walked into the school with his head relatively high. Alex memorized his schedule the night before so he immediately went down stairs and followed the signs on the walls until he reached his homeroom. There weren’t many people inside since Alex had arrived early. In the very back, Alex spotted a kid with sweat pants and a grey hood pulled over his head. Alex walked over to the seat and sat directly next to the kid who Alex presumed was wearing, “hangover clothes”. When he turned to look at the kid he found that he was already being looked at. “Does someone usually sit here?” Alex blurted out because the second his eyes landed on the boy, his brain short circuited. This was probably the most beautiful boy Alex had ever laid his eyes on. Even if he was clearly hungover with his curls matted together, tired hazel green eyes, and his freckled face turned in a slight frown.

          He blinked slowly. “Yes, but-“

          Alex snapped back from his beauty induced trance. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll just-“

          The guy reached out and touched Alex’s hand. “No, stay please.” He waited until Alex sat down to retract his hand. “I’m John Laurens.”

          Alex remember Aarons conversation with him in the car. “I’ve heard of you.”

          “You have?” John asked, voice still a little raspy from sleep.

          “Yeah. I live with Aaron now.” Alex explained. “I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

          John nodded then winced. “Lafayette told me about you. Sorry, I’m really hungover.” He cleared his throat. “I’ve been trying to get rid of the kid that sits there since school started.”

          Alex laughed. “Do you think you’ll be mad?”

          “I don’t know.” John shrugged. “Guess we’ll find out.” He said pointing to the doorways where a brunet boy stood, looking confused.

           The boy walked towards Alex’s desk but faced John. “Who’s this, Jack?”

            “It’s John to you. Only my boyfriend’s call me Jack, which I can remind you for the 100th time that you are not. This is my new best friend, Alexander. He’s gonna sit here now.” John pointed to the front. “If you need a place to sit there’s a seat up next to Seabury. Goodbye.”

          The brunet muttered and took a seat near the front. John sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Who’s that?” Alex asks.

           “Francis Kinloch. We dated for 6 days in the 9th grade and now he thinks we’re married.” John explains. Alex laughs at the explanation. “You’ll get to know everybody. You’re gonna hate some people but if you meet me here during lunch, I’ll take you where me and my friends sit. Just because I like you.”

          Alex felt a blush heat up his cheeks. “Laurens, I like you a lot. I’ll see you here.”

 

-                      -                       -                       -                       -                       -

 

          John waited by his homeroom class for Alexander. He texts the groupchat while he waits.

                                                Sinful Storage Unit:

johnald: im bringing Aarons foster brother because hes cute and chill

la(fuck)yette: aaron says hes anything but chill and he talks like a mile a minute

la(fuck)yette: but i agree with you he’s super cute

zerotohero: ^^^

acuteangle: peggy and liza are seeing how many bread rolls they can stuff in their mouths but they say theyre excited to meet him

          “Ready to go?” Alexander asks, walking up to John.

          John looked up from his phone and smiled. “Yeah, let’s go. Tell me about where your from.”

           Alex spent the whole walk to the cafeteria talking about New York. He only mentioned the Caribbean and made it clear that that’s all he had to say about it. John didn’t push and that made Alex happy. He told John all about the tall buildings even if Alex didn’t go out much. They entered the cafeteria and John practically dragged Alex over to the table. “Guys, this is Alex, my new best friend.”

          Lafayette laughed. “I can’t believe I’m so easily replaced. Alex, you remember me don’t you?” Lafayette put on an award-winning smile.

          Alex nervously laughed. “Lancelot, right?”

          The whole table laughed and Lafayette put his head in his hands. “It’s Lafayette.” Hercules corrected.

          “I remember you.” Alex remarks. “You’re Hercules.”

           Before Hercules could reply, 3 very pretty girls walked up to the table. The shortest one let out a screech and ran to Alex. She squished his face between her hands. “Are you Alex?” She asks. He nods the best he could. “Aw you’re so cute. I’m Peggy Schuyler.”

            She gets cut off by the tallest one pulling Peggy away. “Peggy you can’t do that!” They start arguing and John tells Alex to sit so he does. The quieter one of the 3 pretty girls sits across from him.

            “Hi, I’m Eliza.” She smiled at him and held out her hand which Alexander gladly took. “Those are my sisters, Angelica and Peggy.” They shook hands and she pushed her hair back. “I’m sorry. They don’t have any boundaries.”

           Alex laughed. “That’s alright. I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

          “So I heard.” Eliza said. During that lunch Alex learns they all have close to no boundaries and that’s okay.

 


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THOMAS JEFFERSONS COMING HOOOOOOME

During the first two  ****week Alex stayed with the Washington's, they gave him a phone. (He nearly cried when he received it because he never had one before.) Aaron helped him set it up and added him to a group chat. It was appropriately called the "Sinful Storage Unit."

          Sinful Storage Unit

a.ham: Does Adams ever make sense?

johnald: no

acuteangle: aaron is the only one who thinks he does

peggles: he once tried to convince me that a triangle didnt always have to have 3 sides

laf(uck)yette: new age thinking

zerotohero: oh yeah laf i have some... news to tell u

peggles: oh snaps

lizardqueen: yikes

laf(uck)yette: if it starts with a J and end with a n i do not want to here about it

a.ham: wait what

acuteangle: were talking about j*fferson

johnald: are we seriously censoring his name??

laf(uck)yette: yes if u say it i'll kick u out

peggles: jefferson

**laf(uck)yette removed peggles from the group chat**

laf(uck)yette: she always trying me smh

a.ham: what's so bad about this guy?

laf(uck)yette: BOIII

**johnald removed laf(uck)yette from the group chat**

johnald: just gonna nip that right in the bud

acuteangle: basically he's a prick

zerotohero: you guys are so childish

**laf(uck)yette and peggles were added to the group chat by zerotohero**

laf(uck)yette: look... i don't want to talk about it

lizardqueen: lets talk about the pizza we're about to eat instead

a.ham: #blesseliza

johnald: ^^

 

Alex didn't ask because he knew how it felt to want to keep things to himself. He's told the group about New York and they know he's not from here, but that's it. Alex feels kind of bad for withholding information even though he knows they're not entitled to it. He catches Aaron walking past his room and calls out to him.

"Aaron?" Alex calls.

Aaron stops and pokes his head through the door. "Hey"

"Hey, could you help me with my English homework?" Alex asked. He didn't even need help but he still felt like Aaron didn't like him so Alex wanted to spend time with him.

Aaron pushed the door all the way open. "Of course." He walked in and sat down next to Alex.

                      --

 

This is the last thing Lafayette expected when Hercules said he had news about Jefferson. Lafayette sat down at the table and played on his phone until he heard two kids talking very loudly behind him. He couldn't help but eavesdrop. "Did you hear Jefferson is back?" He looked up from his phone, shocked and stayed like that until he saw Alex approach.

"Hey Laf." Alex greet and sat down across from him. "Is everything alright?" he asked when Alex saw that Lafayette wasn't moving and was just staring at the table. Alex asked what was wrong again.

"Jefferson is back." Lafayette chokes out.

"I'm not calling you a liar or anything but is he really that bad?" Alex questions.

Lafayette doesnt answer. He just puts his head on the table and takes deep breaths. Alex sits quietly because he's slightly uncomfortable. He sits and waits for the others because he knows they'll know what to say. Soon they all arrive and sit down.

"What's wrong with Laf?" Eliza asks, clearly concerned.

"All he said was 'Jefferson is back.' I'm assuming that this is terrible news because he's just been laying there." Alex explains.

Hercules placed his hand on Lafayette who leaned towards the touch. Alexander raised his eyebrows at the action but kept quiet because it was a bad time to ask. 

"I know, Laf. You just have to get through it." Hercules whispered.

Alex turns to John and asks, "What the hell is with that dude?"

John shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. The thing is I don't even think he means any harm. I think he's so ignorant that he doesn't even understand Lafayette."

"What does he say that's so bad?"

John leans close and Alex notices the flecks of gold in his eyes. He wonders why he notices these things at the worst moments. "Jefferson has gotta know that Lafayette's dad is a huge asshole."

John gets cut off by some guy in a magenta hoodie. "Lafayette, hi."

Lafayette sits up immediatly and wipes his eyes. He tries to muster up a smile and fails. "Hi."

Hercules puts a protective arm around Lafayette's waist. "He doesn't feel very well right now so if you could-"

"I'm sorry that you're not feeling well but this will only take a second." Jefferson cuts off Hercules. "Your dad wanted me to tell you something."

Lafayette sighs in despair. "Dear god. What does he want?"

"He says he misses you." Jefferson says despite of Lafayette's upset expression. "He says the house is lonely without you and that you should visit." He smiles like he's done a good deed.

Alex watches Lafayette's face crumble and feels sadness radiating off of him. Alex feels his heart break for him. Lafayette clenches his fist and walks over to Jefferson. At first Alex thinks he's going to punch Jefferson but instead he tries to walk past him.

Jefferson catches his arm. "Wait, where are you going? I just got here."

If looks could kill, Jefferson would be dead by Lafayette's glare. Lafayette snatched his arm back. "I don't care. I don't care about what you have to say. I don't care what my dad has to say. How about you go back to kissing James Madison's ass and leave me alone. Do you have to be such a fucking connard?" Lafayette snapped at him.

Alex bust out laughing at Lafayette's rude words.

"What did he call him?" John asks elbowing Alex in the side.

"I'll tell you after." Alex caught John's arm when he elbowed him again and held it.

Jefferson placed a hand on his chest in shock. "I've been nothing but nice to you and your father so I don't know why you feel the need to talk to me that way."

Alex scoffed at him. This guy had the word pretentious printed on his forehead.

Hercules slammed his hand on the table making everyone jump. "You're either ridiculously stupid or just a complete asshole. You know Lafayette's father just wants him hime for his political career."

Lafayette turns to Jefferson with tears glistening in his eyes. "If you actually believe that he misses me then you're just as bad as him." He speed walks out of the cafeteria.

Hercules got up and ran after Lafayette with the Schuyler's close on his trail.

                     --

 

Alex got up and gave Jefferson a severe judgemental look. Jefferson was still standing there from shock. "Dude not cool. In fact that might have been the most not cool thing I've ever seen and I've seen a lot of shit."

Jefferson turned to Alexander with a look of disdain painted on his face. "And who are you?"

"Alexander Hamilton. And you?" Alex replies while helping John stand up from the table.

Jefferson stood a little straighter like he was sizing Alex up. "Thomas Jefferson. And I believe our conversation was none of your business."

John pulled on Alex's sleeve. "Let it go. You'll never win an argument with him." He whispered.

"Just a second, John." Alex cleared his throat. "You are the most pretentious, irritating, idiotic twat I've ever met."

Thomas crossed his arms in a defensive position. "You don't even know me."

Alex shrugged and threw his arm around John. "Don't need to." He walked away with John in tow.

            Sinful Storage Unit

 

laf(uck)yette: I'm going to go home

zerotohero: i'll come with you

johnald: yeah we'll all come

lizardqueen: can we come too??

laf(uck)yette: you guys are real friends

acuteangle: we'd do anything for u

a.ham: I haven't know you that long but ^

johnald: ^

peggles: ^^

lizardqueen: ^^

zerotohero: yeah we'll drive to your place and eat ice cream and watch Disney movies until you feel better

laf(uck)yette: <3 !!!

johnald: one thing tho

a.ham: yeah we have no idea where you parked so if you could actually pull up front to get me and Johnathan

johnald: thats not my name but that would be chill

a.ham: no need to get salty johnald

zerotohero: i'll drive

 

Alex and John sat on a bench in front of the school and waited for Hercules to arrive. Alex said something about Jefferson being as pompous as his hair and John laughed. In that moment Alex didn't think he could look at anything more beautiful. He didn't realize he was staring.

"What?" John asked, feeling slightly self conscious.

"What?"

"You're staring." John stated. "What are you staring at?"

Ales sighed. "I'm staring at you, John Laurens."

John had a confused look on his face. "May I ask why?"

"Maybe I'm falling in love with you." Alex shrugged. "You never know."

John elbowed him. "Don't say that like it's out of the realm of possibility. Like you said, you never know." John said as Hercules pulled up to the curb.

John opened the door for Alex. "And they say chivalry is dead." Alex said. He noticed a car behind them which he knew was the Schuyler's.

"Nope, they're right. It is dead. This is self-preservation. Hercules pushed his chair all the way back and I wanted the leg room." John says, getting in after Alex and buckling his seatbelt.

Alex scoffed at John. "My knight in shining armor." He said bitterly. Alex then noticed the sniffling mess in the front seat. "Lafayette it'll be okay." Alex said in his most sincere voice.

"I know." Lafayette said quietly. It was like he lost hope.

"Maybe you should just fight him or something." Alex remarks. He hadn't known Lafayette long but in that time he had never seen the guy frown. Now he was crying and it was heartbreaking.

"Our Lafayette? Fighting?" John scoffed at the idea. "Please he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I'm not-" Lafayette started but took a deep breath. "I'm not mad at Jefferson. My father doesn't love me." He felt more tear well up in his eyes. "My mother is gona and my father doesn't love me. I'm just another political piece to him."

"What happened to your mother?" Maybe Alex was pushing boundaries but he was always a pusher.

"I don't even know. I just came home one day and all her stuff was gone, she just left. Probably because of my dad." Lafayette sniffed and wiped away the tears. "I miss her."

"I miss mine, too." Alex tells them quickly and quietly. John took Alex's hand and held it. It made him feel strangely better and Alex felt a tug of a smile on his cheeks.

John snuck a look at Alex for any form of disgust. When she saw that Alex wasn't going to pull away, he cleared his throat. "What did you call Jefferson?"

Alex laughed at the memory. "I just called him an asshole. Did you see the look on his face though?" Lafayette says.

"Who's James Madison, by the way?" Alex asked.

Lafayette turn excitedly in his seat. "Boy, do i have the coffee for you!"

"It's tea. Not coffee." John said carefully as to not hurt his feelings.

"They're both hot drinks so what difference does it make." Lafayette unbuckled his seatbelt and lifted his leg to climb in the back. Hercules slapped his ass which cause him to fall forward. Alex bent forward with laughter. John laughed at he helped Lafayette to sit up. Lafayette pushed his hair out of his face and huffed. "It's like all you ever want from me is sex. Think about my feelings for once."

Hercules laughed at the response. "Please. You liked it."

Lafayette tried to supress a smile and blew air out of his nose. "As I was saying. James is Thomas' best friend. I've talked to James a few time and he seems super cold-hearted." Alex sat and listened to Lafayette explain who various other people were.

 

After a few days Lafayette was back to his happy, smiling self but some people were still upset by Jefferson's actions. Particularly Angelica. Angelica looked behind her to make sure none of her friends were around. She stopped Jefferson in the hallway. "We need to talk. Now." She grabbed him by the sleeve if his hoodie and started walking.

Jefferson smirked. "Angelica, where are we-"

"Shut it. Don't talk yet." She keeps walking toward the art hallway and turn right into an empty classroom. Angelica turned and look at Thomas. "We have problems."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so what's the problem?"

Angelica clenched her fist. "You need to apologize to Laf. Like right now."

"I have nothing to apologize for." Jefferson said crossing his arms.

"Are you dense?" Angelica snapped. "Did you see the way you broke his heart when you brought up his father or did you see your reflection in a napkin holder and get distracted?"

The taller man dropped his arms and sighed. "James always said I was bad at recognizing emotions." He rubbed his hands over his face. "Fine. You're right. I'll apologize."

Angelica scoffed. "I know I am."

She turned and started to leave. "Wait." Thomas called out and waited till she turned back around. "What are you doing this Fri-"

"Not in a million year, Thomas Jefferson." Angelica turned around and kept walking.

At lunch Thomas cautiously walked up to Lafayette's table. "Hey, Lafayette can I talk to you?"

Lafayette's eyes snapped to attention and he groaned. "What do you want, Jefferson?"

Thomas looked at Angelica with exasperation. She gave him a glare that came straight from hell. Thomas took a breath. "I'm sorry." Lafayette twisted his head like a confused puppy. "I didn't know about the thing with your father. And I'm not gonna lie, I'm terrible at emotions. So I'm sorry."

Lafayette suddenly felt guilty even though Jefferson was the one apologizing. "Oh, um. That's alright, Thomas."

"Are you serious, Lafayette?" Alex said genuienly surprised.

"Hush. Yes, Thomas I forgive you." Lafayette smiles and this the first time Alex gets to see, truly, how big Lafayette's heart was. How sweet and forgiving he was.

Jefferson gave an awkward smile back to Lafayette but then he turned his gaze towards Alex. "Do you have something to say? Perhaps an apology?"

Eliza looked between Alex and Jefferson. "Who? Alex has been nothing but sweet."

Peggy gave a sarcastic laugh. "That's because he's been too busy chatting you up."

Eliza blushed at Peggy's comment and she pinched her sisters leg. Thomas smirked. "Yeah, well your boyfriend had some choice words with me after you left."

John huffed at the boyfriend comment. He didn't even know why he felt like this. It wasn't like he was even interested.

Alex rolled his eyes and turned to face Jefferson. "Laf has a big heart. I don't so I still think you're a prick."

Hercules laughed loudly at Alex's response. "Well I still think you're irrelevant so..." Jefferson shrugged. He started to walk away before he got stopped again.

"Sit down with us." Lafayette rushed out, ignoring Alex's muttering protests.

"Oh." Thomas said surprised. He'd only come with the intention to apologize and leave. "I really should go find James."

"Yeah Lafayette's right." Angelica said, shocking everyone. "Come sit down. Text James to come over here." She patted the spot next to her.

Thomas smiles and text James. When James arrived it was slightly awkward, James didn't talk and gave everyone super bitchy looks. Thomas told everyone that he was super shy so he wasn't going to talk. James knew that most people thought he was mean since he had a severe case of RBF. (Resting Bitch Face.) He also didnt care what other people thought about him because the only person that mattered to him knew that James wasn't awful. James sat with Hamilton and crew for a few days before he even said one word.

Alex was arguing with Thomas about the color of his sweatshirt. "It's magenta!" Thomas yelled.

"It's purple and there's nothing you can tell me." Alex crosses his arms stubbornly.

"It's magenta." James said quietly but clearly.

Thomas smirks. "Oh, what were you about to say?" he says sarcastically.

"I think it's purple." Alex narrows his eyes. "Leave me alone before I smack the smirk off your face." 

Thomas looked shocked and angry at Alex's threat of violence which gets a big laugh from John. Alex sure liked John's smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry that this was complete and utter garbage

**Author's Note:**

> some of this is going to be me projecting so oops  
> I love feed back so please comment!!!!


End file.
